When acquiring an X-ray image, an object to be examined, e.g. a patient, is arranged between an X-ray generating device and an X-ray detector. X-ray radiation emanating from the X-ray generating device is penetrating the object to be examined, subsequently arriving at the X-ray detector. The object to be examined, situated in the path of the X-ray radiation is spatially attenuating the X-ray beam, depending on the specific tissue structure within the object. The X-ray detector is subsequently detecting the spatially attenuated X-ray radiation by determining an intensity distribution of the X-ray radiation, which image information is employed for generating, further processing, and subsequently displaying an X-ray image of the object to be examined.
However, an object to be examined may provide only minor differences when attenuating the X-ray radiation, resulting in a relatively uniformly attenuated X-ray image having low contrast, thus lacking detail of the imaged inner structure of the object.
While certain objects or regions within an object may comprise similar attenuation properties, a phase of X-ray radiation penetrating the object may be influenced to a larger extent by the structure of the object.
In phase-contrast imaging, at least partly spatially coherent X-ray radiation is employed, e.g., generated by a source grating arranged adjacent to, in the vicinity of an X-ray source, e.g. an X-ray tube. Coherent X-rays penetrating the object may allow for subsequent retrieval of phase information.
However, a phase of a wave may not be measured directly, rather a phase-shift may be required to be converted to an intensity modulation, e.g., by interfering two or more waves.
For generating an according interference pattern, a so-called phase grating is employed, arranged between the object to be examined and an X-ray detector. However, an interference pattern generated by only employing a phase grating may be too small to be detectable with a current X-ray detector, due to a lack of spatial resolution of the X-ray detector.
Thus, a further analyzer grating may be employed arranged between the phase grating and the X-ray detector, subsequently providing an interference pattern, which is large enough to be detectable by current X-ray detectors.
To obtain appropriate image information, a so-called phase stepping is performed. In phase stepping, one of the source grating, the phase grating, and the analyzer grating is displaced laterally with respect to the other grating and the X-ray detector element by a fraction of its grating pitch, e.g., a fourth, sixth, eighth of the grating pitch, e.g. of the phase grating. If the phase stepping is performed using a particular grating, then the phase stepping shall cover a full period of this particular grating.
The spatial resolution of a grating based differential phase-contrast imaging system is typically limited by the size of the focal spot of the X-ray source and the size of a single detector pixel element.
While differential phase-contrast imaging may provide enhanced image information over transmission X-ray imaging taking into account attenuation only, the spatial resolution of the so obtained image information may be considered to still be limited by the individual detector pixel elements and their respective size.
Thus, for obtaining image information with increased detail, an improved or enhanced spatial resolution of acquired image information of a differential phase-contrast projection may be beneficial.
X-ray phase-contrast imaging is described in both Weitkamp T., Diaz A., David C. et al.: “X-ray phase imaging with a grating interferometer”; Optics Express 6296, 8. August 2005, Vol. 13, No. 16 as well as Bartl P., Durst J., Haas W. et al. “Simulation of X-ray phase-contrast computed tomography of a medical phantom comprising particle and wave contributions”, Proc of SPIE, Volume 7622, 76220Q-1.